A Few More Demons
by Prujo
Summary: *Sequal to When Demons Return* Chuck gets his revenge on Prue...Please read and respond! *Chapter 2 now up*
1. Default Chapter

bA Few More Demons  
  
  
  
Note:/b This is a sequel to When Demons Return. So it would help if you read it. :D And if you never read it before or if you missed the ending go to Hay's Charmed Fan Fiction: charmedfanfiction.cjb.net  
  
  
  
bA small warning:/b This story has a lot of emotional subjects.  
  
  
  
bA Few More Demons Part 1/b  
  
  
  
Prue Halliwell woke up startled; she had just woken up from a nightmare. She had a reoccurring dream-nightmare of Chuck coming back and killing Piper and Phoebe. She relaxed somewhat when she realized it was just another nightmare. She sighed. When was this going to stop? It had been two months since that piece of scum-AKA Chuck had come back after 15 years, only to put her though her never-ending nightmare once again.  
  
  
  
But this time was different. She hadn't been so blind; she finally realized it was time to fight back. And she told Cole what he did to her all those years ago. She remember how mad he got at Chuck, and how he helped her win her battle against him. Prue had to smile, Chuck was now in jail, and now he couldn't do anything to her.  
  
  
  
Prue's heart stopped and her eyes flashed open quickly, she heard a noise. It was coming from out side her room. She slowly got up to see what was going on. The door opened, Prue gasped when she a man in black standing there. She was about to scream, but then she felt an intense pain in her stomach. She gasped as she put he hand on her stomach, she lifted her had to look at her fingers. Blood. She realized she had blood on her hands. Then it finally hit her; her stomach was bleeding. She suddenly got confused, why would her stomach be bleeding? Her knees started to give in, she sank to the ground, and she looked up to see the man gone.  
  
  
  
She opened her mouth to yell for Piper and Phoebe, but she couldn't talk. She started to cough. She held her hands over her mouth when she realized she was coughing out blood. She looked up suddenly when she heard a gun shoot, followed by Piper screaming. Then she heard more gun shoots. Prue could hear Phoebe now screaming. Prue tried to get up to help her sisters. She heard another gun shoot followed by another scream then…Silence. "Leo. Leo help us!" She started to scream over and over again. She started to cough again, more blood.  
  
  
  
Prue's head was spinning. She had to call for help. She tried to get up, but her legs were like jelly and would not support her. She started to crawl to the hallway phone. She looked to her left. She noticed Piper's door was open. "Piper…Phoebe…." She whispered. She started to cough when she felt the pain in her stomach intensify.  
  
  
  
She finally reached the phone, she kneeled up to reach it. She knocked the end table that held the phone over. Prue felt her world slipping away. She had to hurry. She fought her dizziness as she dialed.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
His eyes blinked open as he herd the phone ring. He looked at the clock angrily 4 am. Who in hell would call at 4 am? He threw the covers off himself, not disturbing his wife. He grabbed the phone that was in the kitchen. "Hello?" He asked, a bit of anger in his voice.  
  
  
  
Prue heard his voice on the other line, "Darryl…?" She asked, getting dizzier.  
  
  
  
Darryl could barley hear the woman, but he knew who it was, "Prue? What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
She heard his voice, but she didn't know what he was saying, "Help…" She started to cough leaving large amounts of blood on the carpet.  
  
  
  
"I'll be right there Prue. Just hold on." Darryl told her. He ran to his room and grabbed his jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
  
  
"Darryl? What's going on?" His wife asked, who was still in bed and still half asleep.  
  
  
  
"Prue Halliwell called. She sounded hurt. I need to go check it out." He kissed her on the cheek, "I'll call when I find out what's going on."  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Prue felt sick, she started to throw up on the carpet next to her. She could taste blood in her mouth. She put her head down as her world started to go black. Just before she became totally unconscious she saw a black figure run past her…  
  
  
  
TBC…? Please send feedback. 


	2. Chapter 2

~~*~~  
  
  
  
bA Few More Demons Part 2/b  
  
  
  
Prue's eyes blinked open her eyes. She closed them quickly when she was blinded with a very bright light. Se opened her eyes again. She realized she was on a stiff bed. She looked around the room she was in. It was almost all white. She looked down at her wrists; she had a little plastic tube in one of them. When she touched her mouth she realized she had something over it. She looked to her side and saw an IV. She heard beeping noises coming from a machine next to her.  
  
  
  
It finally sunk in. She was in the hospital. Why would she be in the hospital? She tried to remember the events before this…She was at the Manor…She was sleeping…She woke up…A man was there…She was bleeding…She heard gun shoots…She called Darryl…Oh God…Piper…Phoebe…They were screaming.  
  
  
  
She lifted her hands to the thing that was placed over her mouth she took it off. She ripped the IV off her wrist. "P…P…Pi…Piper….P…h…hoebe…" She stammered, as she got ready to stand up. Her bare feet touched the cold ground she forced herself to stand up. As soon as she did her legs gave out and she fell to the ground…  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Victor Bennett sat in his daughter's Doctor's office, "You have got to be kidding me!" He snapped at the middle age doctor.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Bennett." The doctor said calmly, "I know this is hard for you. But your daughter has been in a comma and on life support for 2 months. She doesn't even have a chance. I just think it is best if you take her off life support."  
  
  
  
"You don't know my daughter. She is a fighter." Victor argued.  
  
  
  
"I know that Mr. Bennett. But leaving on life support for a month was crazy. And now going past a second month…" The doctor tried to explain to him.  
  
  
  
"I am not loosing another daughter…" Victor told him coldly, standing up.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Bennett, where are you going?" The doctor demanded as Victor headed towards the door.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to see my daughter." Victor answered and slammed the office door shut.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Prue struggled to get up. "Piper…Phoebe…" She whispered. "I'm coming…Just hold on."  
  
  
  
"Prudence?" Victor ran to his daughter's side, "He hugged her, "Oh…Thank God you're awake…" Victor said, he had never been so happy.  
  
  
  
"Daddy…?" Prue asked once she saw Victor's face, "Daddy…Where's Piper and Phoebe?"  
  
  
  
Victor looked away from her. He didn't want to tell her what happened to her sisters.  
  
  
  
"Daddy where are they?" Prue demanded.  
  
  
  
"They're gone sweetie." Victor told her quietly.  
  
  
  
Prue's blue, confusion filled eyes looked up at her father. "You mean they just at the Manor…Right?" She asked, though deep inside her she knew that wasn't the answer.  
  
  
  
"No baby…Piper and Phoebe are dead." Victor told her, calmly.  
  
  
  
Prue shook her head. "No…They can't be dead. Why would they be dead?" Hot tears steamed down her face.  
  
  
  
"I need to get the doctor…" Victor said ready to get up.  
  
  
  
"No! Tell me what the hell is going on…What happened?" Prue demanded she was so frustrated.  
  
  
  
Victor sighed; he really didn't want to tell her what had happened. "Prue, honey, do you remember calling Darryl?" He asked her.  
  
  
  
Prue nodded, "There was someone in the house." Prue looked up at Victor, "Did the guy in the house kill them?" She asked while more tears came.  
  
  
  
Victor nodded, "Yes…All three of you where shot." He sighed, "Piper and Phoebe both died almost instantly."  
  
  
  
Prue started to sob and she held on to Victor, "Why did they have to die Daddy?" She asked like an innocent child. "Why…Why not me?"  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Prudence." Victor told her as he rubbed her back, hoping she would calm down just a little bit.  
  
  
  
"Di…Did they catch the b-bastard?" Prue asked.  
  
  
  
"No Prudence they didn't." Victor told her, "Now I need to get a doctor." He lifter her off the floor and placed her on the bed. "I'll be right back. " He quickly left the room in search of a doctor.  
  
  
  
Prue stared at the ceiling through tears. She suddenly realized something. If Piper and Phoebe were dead…So were the babies…  
  
  
  
~~*~~ 


End file.
